


Delicate Touches

by StardustAce



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, He's adorable, King is shy, M/M, My Engineer - Freeform, RamKing - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustAce/pseuds/StardustAce
Summary: They had been in situations like this before. This is what King would do when he wanted to be kissed, but he was too embarrassed to ask. There was often an awkward moment when they both knew what was going on, but Ram wanted King to tell him what he wanted.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Delicate Touches

King had crept up behind Ram as he was making the bed. He wrapped his arms around Ram’s waist and rested his forehead between Ram’s shoulder blades. They had been in situations like this before. This is what King would do when he wanted to be kissed, but he was too embarrassed to ask. There was often an awkward moment when they both knew what was going on, but Ram wanted King to tell him what he wanted.

Ram turned around so that he was facing him and tilted his chin up. He looked at King, wide-eyed and raising an eyebrow. King’s heart was beating rapidly. _Why is this so difficult?_

After gathering some courage, King leaned his forehead against Ram’s. “Can you kiss me?”

Ram’s hand snuck around to the back of King’s neck as he captured his lips in the softest and most tender kiss. Every time that they kissed was like this. Ram would show King how much he loved him through actions such as these. Since he didn’t talk much, he would show King his love rather than voice it. Lucky for him, it was these moments that King cherished the most.

When their lips parted, King pressed his nose against Ram’s. “Keep going. Please,” he whispered.

Ram gently pressed him down onto the bed and laid on top of him. He cradled King’s face in one hand and continued to kiss him softly. He knew exactly what King liked. He wanted to be looked after. He adored Ram’s gentle touches and being caressed like he was delicate.

Slowly, Ram began to plant kisses on his cheeks and jaw, trailing down his neck, and King let out a soft sigh. He began to kiss and suck on a spot on King’s collarbone. Ram’s tongue met his skin, and a low hum escaped from King’s lips. He wrapped his arms around Ram’s shoulders and arched his back in pleasure. This was exactly what he had wanted. Ram always knew _exactly_ what he wanted. King was a complete mess beneath Ram, having no control over the sounds that were escaping from his mouth. Ram adored this power that he had over him. He grinned against King’s neck. He was the only one who could make King feel this good.

Feeling emboldened suddenly, King started to sit up, taking more control. He brushed his thumb against Ram’s lips, which Ram kissed softly, prompting him to continue. He took Ram’s face in his hands, gently brushing his hair to the side, and began kissing him. Ram smiled softly against his lips. As they kissed, King moved forward so that he was straddling Ram’s lap.

At first, his kisses were light, small pecks on the lips, but they slowly became deeper and needy. King’s lips moved to the side, kissing the dreamcatcher tattoo. As he sucked on the spot, Ram moaned softly, prompting King to take a mental note that this spot must be sensitive. He pushed Ram down, continuing to take full advantage of this tender spot that Ram particularly enjoyed. Ram’s fingers found their way to King’s hair, gripping gently.

King wanted more. He wanted to touch every part of Ram’s body and find every single sensitive spot. Ram’s small moan… he couldn’t get it out of his mind. He wanted to hear it again. _I shouldn’t be the only one who gets to feel so good. I want Ram to feel as good as he makes me feel._

After one last lick to the dreamcatcher, King looked up. “Ram?”

Ram lifted up his head, his eyes a bit glazed over. “Hmm?”

Nodding enthusiastically, King said, “I… can I…” He gently tugged at the hem of Ram’s shirt, looking up at him inquiringly.

Ram’s pupils dilated instantly, and he nodded, eyes widened in anticipation.

King pressed a light kiss to Ram’s lips and slowly moved downward, shaking slightly as he pushed Ram’s shirt up. He looked up again to make sure that Ram was okay and found that he was biting his lip to contain a smile.

Smiling shyly at him in return, he gazed down and let his fingertips drift across Ram’s skin, feeling the soft expanse of his belly. When King’s hands reached his chest, he could feel Ram’s heart pounding. Leaning down, he lightly pressed his lips to the center of Ram’s chest. He felt Ram take a shaky breath, so he kissed him again, lingering there for a moment longer. King closed his eyes and began to pepper small, light kisses across Ram’s chest and stomach.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

King glanced up and saw that Ram’s head had fallen back on the pillow, soaking in every last ounce of pleasure. Smiling softly, he placed his hand on the back of Ram’s neck and gently lifted his head, removing his shirt. King’s fingers brushed along Ram’s skin, and his lips met his shoulder, his collarbone, his sternum.

One of Ram’s hands drifted up to King’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. King glanced up, giving him an inquiring expression. “You okay?”

“Can I… can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” King said quietly, shifting up so that they were nose-to-nose. He could feel Ram’s heart thumping against his chest. “Hey,” he nosed Ram gently. “It’s okay".

Swallowing thickly, Ram whispered, “Could… could you…” He took King’s hand and tentatively guided it to his inner thigh. “…here?” His voice was so quiet that it was almost unnoticeable.

King smiled as a rush of happiness engulfed him. He pressed a quick kiss to Ram’s lips before moving downwards. “Can I take these off?” King asked, tapping the waistband of Ram’s sweatpants.

Ram nodded eagerly, which made King’s heart soar.

Hooking his thumb in Ram’s waistband, King carefully pulled off Ram’s pants and tossed them to the side. He gently placed his hands on the back of Ram’s calf and bent his knee so that he had better access to the area. King began to plant light kisses on Ram’s inner thigh, and Ram hummed contently, his eyes fluttering closed.

The small sounds that were escaping from Ram’s lips… King adored them. Each whimper. Each moan. Each sigh. Each one flooded King’s body with sheer delight.

Moving to kiss Ram’s other thigh, King allowed his hands to caress Ram’s legs. He began to suck on a tender spot on Ram’s inner thigh, and Ram’s legs fell open involuntarily. Small, blissful gasps tumbled from Ram’s lips, and King sighed against his skin. _Wow… this is… wow…_

King’s kisses became soft and delicate once again, and he slowly moved upwards. His mouth found Ram’s hipbone and his waist, inching his way back up to Ram’s lips. As they kissed once again, Ram’s hand found its way up to King’s cheek, cradling it softly.

When they parted, Ram opened his eyes and smiled softly, stroking King’s lips with his thumb. His eyes were sparkling.

“You’re so beautiful,” King murmured. His hands snuck underneath Ram’s back and he nuzzled into his chest. He couldn’t help but press a few more kisses to Ram’s bare skin.

Ram leaned up to kiss him again and King closed his eyes, sighing against Ram’s lips, each kiss having the meaning of a thousand words.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this fic in my drafts and was like shiiiiia why didn’t I post this?? So enjoy some of the ramking content that we are all desperately craving! Happy 2021!!!


End file.
